Recuerdos
by AzureMoiss
Summary: un pequeño one shot de Hetalia, recuerdos del corazon y de la memoria son diferentes pero hay aquellos que nunca olvidan. AlemaniaxItalia


Qué pasa cuando la mente se olvida de todo y entramos en un estado de inconsciencia, ahí es cuando, la subconsciencia logra llegar hablarnos en nuestros oídos.

-_Ludwig…_-

Una suave voz, con un tono chillón como el de una jovencita resonaba en su mente, aunque su mente aun seguía perdida en lo profundo del sueño, siempre podía escucharla en lo profundo de su ser cada vez que dormía.

Para él era un tono que le provocaba una sencilla pero profunda felicidad y una gran nostalgia, le provocaba abrazar al dueño de esa voz y no dejarle ir nunca entre sus brazos, su mente siempre estaba en blanco cuando escuchaba aquella voz tan lejana.

-Ludwig despierta…-

Esta vez escuchó que le llamaban y además que le empujaban suavemente para que despertara, cada vez más claramente, hasta que al final hizo que se despertara y al abrir su celestes ojos, en su nublada visión apareció borrosamente el rostro del menor de las Italias, a su mente solo se le ocurría que le estaría buscando para que le hiciera algo de pasta.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió con su voz llena de sueño con lo cual el italiano sonrió al ver al rubio algo despierto.

-Ludwig; Kiku y yo vamos a limpiar tu casa mientras tu descansa- le informó con voz anormalmente tranquila y hasta cierto punto algo seria, levantándose del borde de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta dejando al alemán sorprendido, atontado e impresionado -Vuelve a dormir te aviso cuando este la comida, ¿está bien?- dijo sin esperar respuesta del alemán, mientras para él su sorpresa aumento más…

_¿Por qué?_

Estaba totalmente sorprendido porque, primero: Feliciano le despierta llamándole sin saltar sobre él o abrazándolo, segundo: prácticamente no le estaba pidiendo ayuda para algo y tercero: hablaba de comida sin decir la palabra "pasta".

Solo pensó "_estoy aun dormido y en un sueño imposible donde Italia está siendo serio y autosuficiente, claro totalmente un sueño_", mando sus pensamientos para la basura y se concentro en volverse a dormir, así que se acomodo en su cama cubriéndose hasta los hombros con sus sabanas.

Pero algo llamo su atención.

Miro que en su mesa de noche habían puesto un viejo retrato de una niña de cabellos rojizos y ropa campirana, estaba dormida profundamente y tenía una cara angelical, "_como había llegado eso ahí_" se pregunto, se le hacía muy conocido el retrato y la niña, y hasta cierto punto se parecía mucho a Feliciano.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y fue abrumado por una gran nostalgia, aunque intentaba recordar algo sobre ese cuadro o la niña en el solo lograba que su cabeza doliera más y más.

Solo pudo recordar un fragmento… un segundo… solo una imagen…

Solo pudo ver a esa misma niña, sonriéndole con alegría y con pequeño ramo de flores silvestre en sus pequeñas manos.

Su corazón se relajo al instante igual que el resto de su cuerpo y el sueño le invadió, como si se hundiera en una piscina de paz y sus parpados se cerraron lentamente con la imagen de esa niña aun en su mente, de cierta manera le traía tanta paz que no se dio cuenta que la puerta de su habitación aun seguía abierta

-_Dormire bene mio amato Sacro Romano Impero*_- susurro Feliciano con voz baja viendo como el rubio alemán se quedaba dormido pesadamente viendo el cuadro que hace poco había encontrado en unas de la habitaciones más viejas de la casa de Alemania.

-Feliciano-kun, ¿Ludwig-san aun duerme?- le hablo Japón desde el fondo del pasillo -si aun duerme, por favor, venme a ayudar-.

-Ya voy, ya voy- respondió el italiano con su carácter de siempre cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Ludwig con delicadeza antes de ir corriendo hacia donde Japón ya esperaba.

Recuerdos del pasado, que aunque la mente los olvida, nuestro corazón y alma no…

Siempre es más sencillo olvidar a alguien que regresar al lado de quien ya te olvido…

* * *

*Duerme bien mi amado sacro imperio romano

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Nikokao ^-^**


End file.
